PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO
by luis carlos
Summary: Stan tenía una vida casi perfecta, pero por cometer un grave error, perdió a las dos personas que más había querido y su vida literalmente se había vuelto una mierda y trata de satisfacer sus deseos de forma no precisamente sana. una pareja MUY crack, y menciones de Candy y K2 y un Lemmon muy bizarro y no apto para sensibles.


**PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, como yo había dicho en mi fic de "SOY EL ÚLTIMO" voy hacer una pequeña historia el primero de mes y como hoy es primero de Agosto, les vengo con un fic que se me había ocurrido hace unos meses cuando hablaba con Cereal Pascual, que me sugirió que lo hiciera así que te lo dedico Fer ;D, y aunque en este fic se centrará totalmente en Stan, aparecerá un "personaje" que casi nunca ha aparecido en otras historias y muy pocas veces en la serie pero que tuvo importancia en su propio capítulo, pero debo advertir que habrá un Lemmon un poco… "bizarro" por así decirlo y que creo que no se ha dado ese estilo de Lemmon por estos lados en estos últimos tiempos y que no será muy agradable D: así que si no quieres ver esa escena no la veas :O, Originalmente este fic se iba a llamar "EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL HOMBRE" como lo había anunciado en un fic de "FELIZ AÑO NUEVO" pero él título muy poco tendría que ver con la trama principal y por eso le puse otro título. Y recuerden lo que siempre he dicho y siempre diré, South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y de Matt Stone, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

La vida de Stan al principio de su vida se le podría haber considerado casi… "perfecta" por así decirlo, ya que tenía varios amigos, especialmente su súper mejor amigo llamado Kyle Broflovski, también tenía una bonita novia llamada Wendy Testaburguer y era popular en la escuela, pero si su vida se consideraba CASI perfecta, era porque habían unas cuantas cosas y detalles un poco negativos y estos eran que su abuelo Marvin en varias ocasiones le ha pedido que lo mate, también que su hermana mayor Shelli debes en cuando le dé una que otra paliza, también que su perro Sparki sea un perro gay, también el hecho de que su padre Randy sea un estúpido de primera clase que en varias ocasiones dice y hace cosas muy vergonzosas y por último que debes en cuando tenga que tomar licor para poder mantener a margen sus cinismo para que no empiece ver todo a su alrededor como una mierda; y es por esos "pequeños" detalles son los que hacen que la vida del joven Stan no sea perfecta, pero a pesar de eso él es alguien que tiene todo lo que cualquiera podría desear y eso es algo que lo hace sumamente feliz, pleno y satisfecho… pero eso era solamente al principio.

Ya que con el paso del tiempo, cuando todos los chicos y chicas se habían vuelto adolecentes y en pleno desarrollo físico y sexual, el pelinegro se empezó a dar cuenta de algo muy importante y eso era que empezaba sentirse más cercano, alegre, cómodo y emocionando cuando estaba al lado de su amigo judío pelirrojo, al principio pensó que era porque lo empezaba a querer como si fuese su hermano, dando un paso muy importante desde su relación de súper mejores amigos… pero esa no era la razón por la que sentía eso hacía Kyle y un día se llevó la gran sorpresa de que no lo empezaba a querer como un hermano, sino como algo más profundo y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de su súper mejor amigo, eso no podía estarle pasando, no puede estar enamorado de su mejor amigo… ¿oh sí?, después de todo él no se consideraba un homosexual, también tiene como novia a Wendy que es una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, así que es imposible que se haya enamorado de un chico y mucho menos de su "mejor amigo", especialmente tomando en cuenta de que si reconocía estar enamorado de él, eso le podría traer graves consecuencias como por ejemplo el rechazo social y las burlas por parte de los alumnos de la escuela y ser discriminado por estos incluso tal vez por parte de sus amigos, la desaprobación de sus padres que posiblemente estarían se pondrían muy furiosos si él les decía que estaba atraído asía un chico y lo más importante de todo… que si le decía a Kyle lo que sentía por él… correría el gran riesgo de que podría perder su amistad para siempre y eso es lo que más le asustaba.

Pero después de un tiempo de haberlo "meditado", el pelinegro, con 16 años de edad, ya había decidido aceptar su sexualidad, o sea ser bisexual, ya que con el paso del tiempo no quería tanto a Wendy como en los viejos tiempos, ya que pensaba que su floreciente amor asía Kyle, estaba opacando lo que sentía asía ella, así que decidió confesar sus sentimientos a su pelirrojo amigo a pesar de que corría el riesgo de que este no le correspondiese, pero primero tenía que terminar con su novia… cosa que no le fue para nada fácil, ya que cuando le había dicho que ya no quería ser su novio y que estaba enamorado de alguien más, ella había llorado mucho por eso se sintió muy dolida y abandonada y Stan, con un amargo sabor de boca por eso, le deseo lo mejor y que encontrara la felicidad con alguien más y que siempre recordará todos los momentos que tuvieron eso, así que poco tiempo después de eso fue a la casa de Kyle para decirle lo que siente por él, aunque primero había tenido que tomar mucho licor para tener el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siente por él y al llegar a su casa, el pelirrojo lo recibió tan amigable como siempre solía hacer y luego de dejarlo pasar le preguntó qué era lo que quería y Stan al principio no podía hablar por los nervios y el miedo, pero después de haberse tragado un nudo en la garganta que se le había formado como si tuviera ganas de vomitar, le dijo…

-Escucha Kyle, hay algo que tengo que decirte y es muy importante- luego de haber dicho eso le sujeto ambas manos al judío que se sorprendió enseguida por ese gesto.

-¿De-de que se trata?- le logro preguntar el pelirrojo apenas saliendo de su asombro y estando muy sonrojado y eso hizo que al pelinegro se le volviera a formar un nudo en la garganta, pero luego de tragar de nuevo volvió a hablar.

-Lo que quería decirte, es que te amo mucho Kyle, desde hace un tiempo había empezado a sentir algo muy profundo asía ti y al principio pensé que era porque te quería como una especie de hermano, pero luego me di cuenta de que era algo más profundo que eso- le dijo el pelinegro sin dejar de soltarle las manos.

-…- el judío mientras tanto, no sabía que decir ya que nunca pensó que su mejor "amigo" lo quisiera de esa manera.

-¿Y bien Kyle? ¿Quieres que seamos algo más que amigos y tengamos una relación más profunda?- le preguntó el pelinegro muy esperanzado e ingenuamente esperando que este le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Pero el judío apenas escuchó esas preguntas, enseguida aparto sus manos de las del pelinegro y este enseguida se sorprendió por esa acción.

-Yo… yo lo siento Stan… pero yo no puedo tener ese tipo de relación contigo… ya que estoy con alguien…- le dijo con pesar el judío y eso hizo que el corazón de Stan se rompiera en miles de pedazos, como si alguien rompiera un vidrio con un ladrillo.

-¿Qué…?- le preguntó el pelinegro sintiéndose terriblemente mal, llegando a incluso lograr entender cómo se sintió Wendy cuando él le dijo que ya no quería ser su novio y quedando totalmente devastado- ¿entonces con quien estas…?- le preguntó, lo cual es curioso ya que cuando Wendy le había hecho esa pregunta él no se tomó la molestia de decirle de quien estaba enamorado; y el judío al escuchar esa pregunta desvió la mirada antes de contestarle.

-Con Kenny… él y yo somos novios en secreto desde hace un año…- cuando el judío le dijo eso, hizo que el pelinegro se quedara más shockeado de lo que ya estaba, ya que resulto que nada más y nada menos que el rubio pervertido número uno del pueblo era el dueño del corazón de Kyle.

Stan no podía sentirse más triste y miserable de lo que ya estaba y no solamente triste y miserable, sino que se sintió EL SER MÁS ESTÚPIDO DEL MUNDO ENTERO, ya que no solamente ya perdió la amistad de su mejor "amigo", sino que también rompió con la novia de toda una vida por haber pensado que él le correspondería sus sentimientos, y para si su mala no podría empeorar más, luego de un tiempo desde que terminó con ella, se dio cuenta de que el culón de Cartman, había aprovechado el momento para lograr quedarse con ella ya que al parecer a él le gustaba la chica y que Stan se dejara literalmente tirada, es como si se la hubieran dejado servida en bandeja de plata, así que cualquier oportunidad de tratar de volver con ella, se ha perdido para siempre y hablando de perder, obviamente ya perdió la "amistad" del culo gordo por eso, poro no solamente la de él, sino que también la de Kenny por haberse quedado con el corazón de Kyle y por eso lo odio tanto que no quiso volver a tener algún tipo de amistad con él y así su tan "apegado" Team Stan se disolvió por completo y el legendario cuarteto que se metían en toda clase de aventurad extrañas, solamente se volvió un recuerdo del pasado.

Pero al parecer el destino quería que Stan sufriera más de la que ya estaba sufriendo, ya que aparte de perder a sus amigos, su reputación en la escuela descendía en picada como cuando un avión está cayendo contra el piso, ya que el tan aclamado capitán del equipo de futbol al habérsele declarado a Kyle, hizo que todo el mundo lo tachara como un marica reprimido haciendo que toda la popularidad que alguna vez tuvo, desapareciera por completo.

Y así, la "casi perfecta vida" que Stan tuvo, literalmente se fue al carajo en un solo año, perdiendo a sus amigos y novia de la infancia y burlado y humillado en la escuela y casi sin el apoyo de nadie, tal vez excepto un poco por el apoyo de su viejo rival Craig y el Team de este y también por el apoyo de Butters y algunos de los integrantes del Team rubio, pero aun así, la vida del pelinegro se volvió literalmente un infierno en la tierra, tanto que se había vuelto un gótico durante un tiempo, hasta que ellos lo echaron del grupo ya que su aptitud tan pesimista, incluso demasiado para ese tipo de gente, y no podían seguir soportándolo, especialmente ya que él se había entregado totalmente a la bebida volviéndose un alcohólico pesimista de primera clase y a pesar de todo eso, aún podía contar con el apoyo de su familia, ya que al parecer no se habían molestado mucho cuando se enteraron de que era bisexual, pero estaban muy preocupados por la aptitud que ahora tiene y ahora con sus 17 años de edad, por algún milagro ha podido mantener el suficiente promedio escolar para poder haberse graduado ya de la escuela, pero a diferencia de sus viejos amigos y del resto de las demás chicos que han empezado a estudiar sus carreras en diferentes universidades, él, con la pésima aptitud que tiene, no ha podido ingresar a ninguna universidad y solamente se dedica a tomar, tomar y tomar como si fuera un barril sin fondo y siguiendo lamentándose de sí mismo y diciendo varias incoherencias… y comportarse de forma muy errática.

Tal y como está pasando justo ahora, ya que mientras que sus padres y hermana estaba fuera de la casa, él, como de costumbre, estaba tomando en la soledad de su cuarto, que al igual que él este era un desastre total, muy diferente a cuando era un chico responsable y organizado.

-¡Hip!... Wendy… vuelve conmigo… ¡hip!... fue un idiota al haber rompido contigo… ¡hip! Y hagámoslo… ¡hip!- se dijo a sí mismo entre cada hipo lamentándose como de costumbre mientras que en su mano tiene una botella de Whisky y después le dio un trago a esta-... Kyle… siento haber sido un ¡hip! Idiota enamorado… volvamos a ser los súper mejores amigos… ¡hip!- se siguió lamentando y cuando quería darle otro trago a la botella, está ya no tenía nada-… a carajo… ¡hip!... ¡maldito culón hijo de puta de Cartman y maldito pobre de mierda de Kenny… ¡hip, Devuélvamelos!- exclamo ya enojado al mismo tiempo que tiraba la botella asía una pared partiéndose en pedazos, ya que estaba alucinando que estaba viendo a sus dos viejos "amigos" y los quería "atacar" pero solamente atacaba al aire- malditos bastardos… ¡hip!...- siguió diciendo molesto, pero después su perro Sparki, que a pesar de los años aún tenía mucha energía, había entrado a la habitación del pelinegro, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, ya que había escuchado el ruido de la botella romperse contra la pared, y se acercó a su amo moviendo la colita y con su lengua le lamió la cara, ya que el joven todavía estaba sentado en el piso de su cuarto y recargado contra una pared.

-¡Sparkiiii mi ¡hip! viejo amigoooo!- exclamó ya más "alegre" el chico mientras lo abrazaba y el perro le seguía lamiendo la cara- ¡¿quieres otra ronda de lo de siempre? hip!- le preguntó sin cambiar el semblante y el perro asintió ladrando y después se subió a la cama del chico y por una extraña razón, sube la parte trasera de su cuerpo dejándolo al aire mientras seguía moviendo la cola y el chico, tambaleándose mientras apenas su pudo poner de pie, y se le acercó por detrás al perro al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones… mostrando que estaba algo… "emocionado" y no perdió el tiempo en posicionarse detrás del canino- ahora… ¡hip!... como siempre se lo quise hacer a ¡hip! Wendy y a Kyle…- dicho esto de una sola embestida clavo su miembro en la entrada del perro y este enseguida soltó un fuerte ladrido de dolor y su amo no perdió tiempo en dar fuertes y rápidas embestidas y con cada una de estas el perro ladraba y aullaba del dolor combinado con placer, mientras que Stan…

-¡KYLE, KYLE, KYLE, WENDY, WENDY, WENDY, A SÍ LES GUSTA ESTO!- seguía exclamando el pelinegro pensando al mismo tiempo en las dos personas que tanto había querido, pero que las perdió para siempre y por eso usa a su perro como objeto para satisfacer sus deseos oscuros- ¡OH SÍ, NO PUEDEN NEGARLO!. Siguió exclamando el chico sin disminuir sus embestidas y sus exclamaciones se combinaban con los fuertes ladridos y aullidos del perro que rasgaba con sus patas las sabanas, hasta que…- ¡AHHH!- exclamó en éxtasis el chico al mismo tiempo que su perro que soltó un aullido final y caía de espaldas al piso mientras que respiraba agitadamente y después el canino se le acercó y le volvió a lamer la cara- eso es… ¡hip!... buen chico… buen chico…- le felicito dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza y después el perro se retiró de la habitación cojeando claro está dejando solo al chico, que después vio unas fotos que estaban en una pared que eran de Kyle y Wendy- sí que estoy… ¡hip! Perfectamente jodido… al caer tan bajo… por ¡hip! Haberlos perdido a ustedes… por mi estupidez… y mariconerías ¡hip!- se dijo a sí mismo, lamentándose por lo que acaba de hacer y por volverse un ser totalmente repulsivo y tratando de complacerse a sí mismo… pero jamás dejara de ser un marginado, desadaptado, perdedor, pesimista en extremo, delirante, zoofílico, emocional y mentalmente inestable y eso solo significa una cosa, que por siempre estará…

**PERFECTAMENTE JODIDO…**

**FIN**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, aunque creo que no es ni remotamente la mejor historia que he escrito, creo que tiene buena drama y angustia y ese intento desagradable de Lemmon… a diferencia de las demás ocasiones que he escrito Lemmos… rayos, no me dieron ningunas ganas que tener que bajarme D:, y creo que nunca volveré hacer un Lemmon de ese estilo JAMÁS, pero solamente lo hice para variar mi estilo de escritura, aunque sea un poco retorcido y como ya dije, está dedicado a Cereal Pascual, espero que te haya gustado Fer ;) y dentro de poco acabare mi fic de Qué Hubiera Pasado Sí… y después de eso descansaré unos pocos día y comenzaré con el fic de Los Vengadores de South Park :o y seguiré con mis otras historias y gracias por sus reviews en mis demás fics ;D**


End file.
